The More of You, The More I Love You
by thelesbianvirgo
Summary: Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins enjoy some time away from the precinct together. Established Rolivia.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi all! So, I need a break from "Do you get a gay vibe from me?" due to severe writer's block. However! I still want to keep writing, and keep my creativity flowing, so I present to you: a fluffy, domestic, Rolivia one-shot. I tend to write very lengthy stories, so this was certainly a challenge – please let me know what you think! Takes place after Season 19, Episode 22, "Mama," but with established Rolivia, and it doesn't really follow the SVU timeline or other episodes. Also, Noah and Jesse do not exist in this story._

xxxxxxxxxx

"So where'd you get the necklace, Liv? Should I be jealous?" Amanda Rollins playfully teases her boss, as the two women are relaxing comfortably atop an Adirondack-style bench on Olivia Benson's patio, snuggled up next to each other. It's a warm, spring evening: a comfortable 70 degrees Fahrenheit, the sun hanging low in the sky, and a light breeze. Olivia is nursing a glass of red wine as Amanda briskly sips a dry white.

"Oh yeah, babe," Olivia teases back, "she even told me she loved me when she gave it to me," she laughs, as she pulls the younger detective closer to her warm, perspiring body.

Amanda begins to pull away, however, and a childlike frown forms across her soft features. "That's not funny, Liv…"

"Babe," Olivia chuckles, "Maddie gave it to me." The lieutenant inches further away from the pouting detective, straightening her shoulders, and smirking. "We're best friends now," she declares, confidently. Olivia has not stopped thinking of her new friend, Maddie, ever since she met the elderly woman with Alzheimer's earlier last week. They shared an immediate bond, and although Olivia was originally convinced that Maddie had no idea who she was or why they met, she now believes, after receiving an "I love you," and the older woman's necklace, that their souls somehow know each other.

A sigh of relief escapes from Amanda's lips; though she trusts Olivia with her life, and knows she would never cheat on her, just the thought of someone else actually giving her girlfriend a necklace makes her stomach coil into tight knots.

"That's a relief...I thought I was gonna have to go over to Cassidy's and kick his ass," the blonde replies. "Again."

"What was that?" Olivia asks with an arched eyebrow, not entirely sure if the blonde is joking or not.

The lieutenant and the detective have been dating for several months now, and things are moving along nicely. Although at first, their relationship was borderline dangerous –especially during the beginning stages of Amanda moving to New York – the two women tirelessly worked to see past each other's differences – and eventually, a beautiful friendship blossomed. They had started dating very shortly after Amanda had gotten drunk during a squad outing and told Olivia she had feelings for her. The rest, history.

Amanda burrows her head into her girlfriend's hesitant, yet loving embrace. "Just kidding, babe," she innocently states with a shy smile. Olivia accepts answer by peppering the blonde's crown in kisses.

"Alright," Olivia states in an assertive, low voice. "I need a refill. Can I top you off?"

"You can top me in any way you'd like, Liv," Amanda shoots back, locking eyes with her girlfriend, smiling from ear to ear.

Olivia rolls her eyes at the blonde's "mind-in-the-gutter response," yet can't help but notice the rising heat forming at the juncture between her thighs. "I'll take that as a yes," she states, "be right back."

Amanda is in her glory as she carefully studies Lieutenant Olivia Benson – her lieutenant, Olivia Benson, get up from beside her and walk away. "Mmm," Amanda accidentally mumbles aloud, as she ruminates on just how much she loves seeing her boss in casual clothing – especially in the tight leggings she's wearing tonight.

"Did you say something?" Olivia inquires, briefly spinning around. "Nope," Amanda grins, "go on…I'm thirsty." The detective is met with another eye roll from her girlfriend, but she doesn't notice; she's already sprawled out across the bench, receiving sloppy wet kisses from her beloved dog, Frannie, and exhaling in pure serenity.

Amanda realizes she must have dozed off while waiting for Olivia's return when she hears her name being called from inside of the apartment. "Babe!" the voice calls again, "come hereee!"

Amanda quickly rushes to her feet, still in somewhat of a daze from her nap, and terrified that something is wrong. "Liv, what happened? Liv? Are you alright?" she exclaims, growing more confused with each passing moment as she recognizes that it is now way past sunset; everything is dark, and all of the lights in Olivia's apartment have been dimmed.

Suddenly, as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, Amanda is presented with the sight of a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the living room beside what must be _hundreds_ of lit candles. She gasps in response to the unsuspected, grandiose romantic gesture, unable to believe her eyes. Though Frannie is slumbering peacefully on the couch, she can barely hear the canine's snores, because Olivia has put on one of her mother's old records. The song "Earth Angel (Will You Be Mine)" by The Penguins scratches against Olivia's refurbished record player, as the brunette walks toward her. "Dance with me?" the older woman asks in a gentle, husky tone.

Normally, Amanda would feel embarrassed by this type of experience. However, she is so enamored by Olivia, that she doesn't allow herself any time to be nervous, and nearly sprints to her girlfriend. The two women grab each other in a loving embrace, and Amanda feels at home. Staring into her girlfriend's piercing blue eyes, Olivia grabs Amanda at the hip, and guides her into a slow-dance.

"Where'd you learn the moves, Liv?" Amanda lightheartedly questions, as she follows the beat perfectly herself.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Amanda Rollins." After a pause, and seeing the confusion forming on Amanda's face, Olivia continues: "for one thing," she states, as they slowly sway back and forth, inhaling each other's sweet scents and pulling each other closer, "I'm in love."

"Oh yeah?" Amanda replies, feeling her pulse rapidly rising, like her heart is threatening to leap out of her chest.

"Yes," Olivia responds, licking her lips right before she leans in for a kiss. Amanda can't help but moan into Olivia's mouth; desperately trying to recall a time where she has felt this happy. Amanda deepens the already-passionate kiss, teasing her girlfriend as she glides her tongue against the roof of Olivia's mouth. Impatiently, however, Amanda pulls away, which causes Olivia to groan in angst. "Who are you in love with, Olivia Benson?"

Their eyes now adjusted to the dim lighting, both women gaze into each other's eyes and smile.

Olivia diverts the blonde's question by spinning her around in dance. Amanda giggles, which causes Frannie to perk her ears up and yelp. "Shhh, baby girl, it's okay, Livvy's just being a meanie."

Olivia chuckles as she uses a hand to ahold of her girlfriend's tiny hip again, drawing her impossibly closer, and links her free hand with one of Amanda's.

"I'm in love…" Olivia repeats. "I'm in love with the job…and wine…and sunsets…and warm spring nights…and '50s music…and coffee – god – I'm so in love with coffee," she laughs.

This time, it is Amanda who is rolling her eyes. "Yeh…" the blonde replies, "what would you do without your coffee?"

"What would I do without _you_?" Olivia answers without missing a beat.

Amanda beams, and instead of replying with a self-deprecating comment like every instinct she has is telling her to, she squeezes her girlfriend's hand even tighter.

"Blue Moon" by Elvis Presley begins to play, and the two women quickly and smoothly adjust their steps to the beat.

"I love you, Amanda Rollins."

Tears begin to well in the detective's eyes as Olivia continues to speak. "I always, always have, from the moment I met you…"

"Oh, Liv," Amanda responds, unable to control her physical response of tears.

"You know…when I met Maddie…I didn't really feel like I was meeting her. In fact, I felt like I'd somehow known her my entire life." Olivia sharply exhales, nervously. "I feel that way about you, 'Manda, I really, really do." The brunette leans in closer and rests her head atop Amanda's shoulder, guiding some lingering blonde strands of hair out of her way so she can whisper into her girlfriend's ear: "you're my soul mate."

"Oh, Liv," Amanda replies again, feeling totally unable to form a coherent sentence; so overwhelmed with bundles of love and gratitude, that she can only repeat the word "love."

"Love, love, love."

"I love you, 'Manda," Olivia states again. "I'm sorry – I just want to keep saying it."

"Liv," Amanda inhales. "I love you. I love love love you."

Olivia quickly pulls away from the now-perplexed blonde, who was just about to go in for a kiss. Amanda tilts her head as Olivia shuffles across the dark living room; it appears as though she is looking for something.

"Hey," the brunette giddily states, "I have a surprise for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: I had so much fun writing this - if I get some requests, I'd consider making it into a two- or three-shot!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter, and I did get some requests to continue it, so here's chapter 2! It picks up right where we left off. I also have chapter 3 in mind already – so there will be a third and final post to this story. Thank you for bearing with the fluff; I love happy Rolivia._

xxxxxxxxxx

The flickering of the hundreds of candles casts a perfect reflection onto Olivia and Amanda, illuminating each perfect groove on both of their faces. Olivia has already made her way back to the perplexed blonde after retrieving the "surprise," only shortly after stubbing her toe on the leg of the coffee table, which immediately produced a hushed "fuck!" from the lieutenant, and a very hearty laugh from the detective.

"We Belong Together" by Ritchie Valens is now spinning on the record player, which adds a nice ambiance to the escalating romantic situation. Olivia mentally thanks her mother for having such a great taste in music, and for the kind storeowner who made her mixed records according to genre.

 _…_ _You're mine, my baby and you'll always be_

 __ _I swear by everything I own_

 __ _You'll always, always be mine…_

"Amanda," Olivia manages to spit out, internally cursing her throat for how dry is has become, "Amanda – I can't believe you don't have a middle name – Rollins – will you…marry me?"

After popping the big question, the lieutenant is totally breathless, a tiny smile tugging at her nervous lips. She remains perched on one knee with a shiny, vintage wedding ring in hand, gorgeously brightened by the light of the candles. Amanda herself is completely short of breath as she comes to terms with the fact that the love of her life has just asked for her hand in marriage. Tears sprout from her bright blue eyes, and she places both hands to cover the bridge of her nose, and her mouth, in response to Olivia's proposal.

"Olivia Margaret Benson!" the blonde eventually exclaims, with a shaky, yet very audible voice, "it would...b-be…a damn honor…to marry... _marry,,,_ " she corrects, clearing her throat, "you."

Instead of Olivia standing up to kiss her newly proclaimed fiancé, Amanda is so elated and in the moment, she immediately jumps on top of the brunette, and they tumble to the ground in utter happiness. They engage in a kiss so passionate, that Olivia loses control of her hands, and the ring rolls away effortlessly, disappearing into the depths beneath the couch.

The two women kiss for a few minutes; taking turns between moaning and smiling into each other's mouths, fully enjoying every second. Brown eyes bore into blue as both women whisper, "I love you" at the same exact time. The moment seems to last forever, until Frannie is so caught up in all of the excitement, she interrupts the passionate lovers by tossing her body right on top of mother.

"Dammit, Frannie, can't you see Mama's in love?! I'm in love!" Amanda repeats, essentially screaming by this point, and shaking her hands up and down.

"And I don't care who knows it!" the younger woman continues.

"Babe," Olivia heartedly laughs, "you're so cute. I love you so much." Olivia lightly pushes Frannie off of her mother, and grabs Amanda to pull her in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Liv…but on a real note…I never thought this day would come," Amanda states, reflecting. "You make me so happy."

"You make me the happiest woman in the world, Amanda Rollins. I can't believe that there was ever a time where I was scared to come out; a time where I was so afraid of what people may think that I was not only dating a woman, but one of my own detectives" she laughs, and lets out a bout of air she wasn't aware she was holding, utterly relieved and happy with her decision to be herself.

"Hey," Amanda interjects, eyes squinting. "Where'd ya find the ring? It's so gorgeous, Liv."

"Wait…" Olivia confusedly interrupts, "where _is_ the ring?!"

"Oh, shit!" Amanda exclaims. "Liv, you had it, right?! I didn't put it on yet!"

"Yeah…yeah! I must have dropped it…dammit 'Manda, you're so distracting!"

Amanda lets out a knowing laugh, and playfully flips her hair, before the two women frantically rub their hands all over the surrounding surface to locate the diamond.

After no luck, Olivia gets up from the ground to turn the lights in the apartment on. When the room becomes bright again, Amanda is greeted with a happy, tail-wagging Frannie in front of her face. As soon as she is about to shoo the furry creature away, Amanda realizes that her dog is clenching the wedding ring in between her front upper and lower teeth; it is now covered with saliva and at a great risk for being swallowed.

"FRANNIE! LIV! FRANNIE HAS IT!" Amanda screams in a panic.

"Don't…move…" Olivia calmly orders, as she slowly and cautiously steps toward the happy canine. "Come here, baby, gimme the ring…" she says with a fake smile, inching closer and closer toward the dog, who is still as happy, and as clueless as can be.

Unfortunately, Frannie thinks the two women have engaged in a new game with her. As soon as Olivia is in reach, Frannie books it across the living room and into the kitchen.

The next few minutes comprise of a very anxious Amanda and Olivia attempting to coerce the dog into giving them the ring back. No matter how much Amanda begs and pleads, Frannie is too excited about the "game" to realize just how upset her owner really is. Olivia finally comes to the rescue, however, when she pulls out a cold cut out of the refrigerator; Frannie happily drops the shiny piece of metal in exchange for a slice of turkey.

After all of the stress, and with Frannie happily chomping away on the piece of turkey, both women are settled peacefully on the couch – lights on – candles still burning – and in utter silence.

"Damn, at least we make a good team, Liv," Amanda chuckles, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry…we? I was the one who thought of the meat, babe," Olivia remarks, winking, and with a hint of snark in her tone.

"Whatever, babe," Amanda replies, unwilling to add any more fuel to the fire. "Anyways, the ring." Amanda is happily peering at the shiny diamond now safely perched atop her ring finger.

"The ring," Olivia repeats in a smooth, sultry voice. "Maddie gave it to me."

"Maddie…as in…Maddie from last week…Maddie with Alzheimer's Maddie?"

"Yes," Olivia chuckles, "I may have neglected to mention that she called me from the nursing home later last week, and I made a spur-of-the-moment trip to have lunch with her. I was going to tell you, but, we got to talking and…she ended up giving me this when I told her I was going to propose to my girlfriend soon."

"Oh my God, Liv…" Amanda says, beginning to weep.

"I know," Olivia agrees. "At first I didn't know if it was okay; I didn't know if she really meant to give it to me: a woman she barely knows. I spoke to her daughter over the phone though; I wanted to let her know that I saw Maddie, and how she was doing anyways…and it just slipped out. Her daughter said that Maddie had been talking about me all week; she remembers me better than she has her own daughter in years."

"You are so special, Olivia Benson," Amanda smiles, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"You are the special one, Amanda Rollins," Olivia smiles, pulling the blonde closer into her chest. "I didn't know if you were going to say yes."

"Are you kiddin?!" Amanda shouts. "I was planning on proposing to you tomorrow when we go hiking!"


	3. Chapter 3

It seems as though Manhattan has hit a lucky streak by somehow managing to muster up two warm spring days in a row; there hasn't been a drop of rain, or even a cloud in the sky. The sun is shining down so brightly, that everything has a golden glaze – and even the normally raunchy New York City air smells fresh. Amanda, Olivia, and Frannie plan to take full advantage of this weather, and are currently packing up Amanda's truck full of hiking gear, snacks, and supplies to spend the day at Harriman State Park, located just 30 miles north of the city.

Stubborn as usual, Amanda insists on packing the truck full of their supplies, and insists on her now fiancé to relax in the front seat.

"See, Liv? Told you I'm a gentleman."

"No offense, babe, but if you were a gentle _man,_ I wouldn't be here," Olivia teases back, settling herself into the front passenger's side seat. "Or would have asked you to marry me."

"Eeee!" the blonde squeals, as she lugs a cooler into the back bed, "I still can't believe it!"

Olivia is clad in a pair of black, full-length yoga pants, a green Nike tank top, and a pair of matching Nike sneakers. Her hair is tied tightly in a big bun, which highlights the necklace from Maddie quite nicely – especially in the sunshine. Amanda is looking fresh in a brand-new hiking outfit that Olivia has recently bought her; she is clad in a pair of ankle-length Adidas workout pants, with a colorful short-sleeved Adidas top, and a neon-yellow pair of Adidas sneakers. Her hair is let down for the drive, but she already knows that she won't be able to hike with a full head of hair, so she plans to put it up when they get to the park.

"I still can't believe you actually said yes," Olivia reflects with a chuckle, eyes lingering up toward the sky. As the couple drives off, she continues, "the Amanda Rollins I first met seven years ago would have burst into flames if someone even _mentioned_ the word 'marriage.'"

"People can change, Liv," Amanda states with a wink. "I've never been in love with someone like I am with you."

Olivia responds by reaching over the divider between the two front seats to grab her fiancés hand. Amanda smiles, and looks over to find her fiancé's brown eyes staring right back into hers. "I love you, babe," Amanda states. "I love you too, 'Manda," Olivia replies, as she squeezes the blonde's hand a little tighter.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ooooh! Turn this up! Turn this up! I love this song!" Olivia squeals from the passenger's seat, nearly startling her fiancé, and their dog, to death. The two women are about fifteen minutes away from their destination, and have spent a majority of their time in the car together engaging in deep, serious talks – talks about life, death, ghosts, aliens, sexism, racism, heteronormativty, and more. Amanda knows she feels this way, but Olivia can't help but thank her lucky stars that she fell in love with someone who she can just _talk_ to - about everything – even the hard stuff – for hours on end.

Amanda lightens the mood by peeling her sunglassess off of her face to give the brunette an eye-roll. Of course, however, she does as Olivia asks, even if they were just in the middle of an earth-shattering conversation about the way most people seem to contact their loved ones, somehow, right before they die. Both women have had extensive experience in watching people pass away, and it has only strengthened their faith in some type of afterlife. The song "After the Storm" by one of Olivia and Amanda's favorite bands, Mumford and Sons, is playing on Sirius XM's "Coffeehouse" station.

"Sorry, babe; sorry, Frannie" Olivia laughs, "I can't help it when it comes to Mumford."

 _But there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears,_

 _And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears…_

Instead of a response, Amanda sings along to the lyrics.

 _Get over your hill and see what you find there,_

 _With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Olivia, Amanda, and Frannie have just hiked about 5 miles, up and down both dangerous and breathtaking cliffs, and the three of them are utterly exhausted. Frannie makes the decision for the group when she just gives up, and plops right down in the middle of the hiking trail. Luckily, there aren't any other people around to become irritated by their sudden stop.

"I'm with Frannie," Olivia states tiredly. "Can we find somewhere to rest?"

The two women and their loving, yet exhausted canine companion don't even need to walk more than 500 feet before finding a completely empty and flat field, covered in sunshine and littered with beautiful weeds. The three of them immediately seek refuge in a shaded area. They drink and lap heaps of water before they all lay down in the grass.

"Damn, 'Manda, if there's any hope for this marriage, I need to get in better shape," Olivia heaves.

"Babe, you are _are_ , trust me. You couldn't have done what you did to me last night if you were out of shape," Amanda replies with a chuckle and a wink.

Olivia's gaze is averted though, because she's fixed on the pile of flowers alongside Amanda's head. She can't help but notice how absolutely stunning her fiancé looks, especially in the golden rays, which illuminate her already piercing blue eyes. Olivia bends over the blonde to pluck a few light purple wildflowers, which provides the opportunity for Amanda to check out the lieutenant's glowing body.

"Here," Olivia smiles, as she tucks the plants beneath Amanda's hair and behind her ears, "beautiful flowers for the most beautiful woman."

Amanda is internally giddy, and outwardly smiling, but can't help teasing the brunette. "Wow, talk about cheesy, Liv."

Smiling, and ignoring Amanda's taunting, Olivia sings, "with grace in your heart and flowers in your hair..."

Instead of replying, Amanda sits up and leans over to kiss her sweaty, and glowing lover. Both women immediately become turned on at this interaction, and Amanda makes sure to peek at Frannie to make sure she is safe before things heat up; luckily, the pup is slumbering peacefully. Olivia knocks the flowers off of Amanda's head by pulling her hair tightly; the two women now gasping into each other's mouths and touching each other's hips at the speed of light.

"You know," Olivia states breathlessly, "normally I wouldn't do this but...it's a special occasion."

Amanda smiles. "That's right, Liv, now let's get these sweaty clothes off."

Amanda pulls the brunette's sticky shirt above her head, and her cobalt eyes light up when she is greeted with the sight of Olivia's chest, wet with beads of sweat. "Mmm," she sighs audibly, "I like you wet." Amanda can't wait any longer; she pulls the sports bra above Olivia's head and nearly rips off her yoga pants. "I love your body, Liv."

"I love yours too," Olivia replies, as she rips off Amanda's clothing with the same amount of urgency.

Olivia is laying fully naked in the grass as Amanda sits atop her hips, grinding her own wetness into her fiancé's pelvis. She leans down to kiss Olivia passionately, swirling their tongues around in a circular motion, in pure bliss. She leans next to Olivia's head to tug on her ear with her mouth – a secret trick to send Olivia over the edge.

"Amanda," Olivia begs, completely out of breath, "please fuck me. Please fuck me right now."

Amanda does as she is told. She teasingly trails a thumb down the brunette's sweaty body, and collects the puddle of wetness from between Olivia's legs before she gently shoves two fingers inside. The lieutenant is moaning loudly as Amanda pumps into her; it only takes a few short minutes and a few swipes of Olivia's clit for her to come hard.

After Olivia catches her breath, she tosses her fiancé off her and puts them into Amanda's favorite position: Olivia sitting upright with her legs spread, as Amanda sits on her lap, both of them facing the same direction. Olivia gives her index and middle finger a quick lick before placing them inside of the blonde, who reacts instanteously. The lieutenant uses her free hand to cup both of Amanda's breasts, pinching each nipple with just the right intensity. It only takes a few minutes for Amanda to come, too, but when she does, she is so loud that she wakes Frannie.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the two women have settled down and have clothes on again, Amanda pours more water for Frannie, who, she is selfishly hoping will go back to sleep. She never wants this day to end.

"I really can't believe how much I love you, Olivia Benson."

"'Manda, Olivia pants, still somewhat breathless, "the more I have of you...the more I grow to love you."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: thank you all for bearing with this sweet Rolivia fluff! I promise I will be getting back to "Do you get a gay vibe from me?" – I haven't given up on it. I also have in mind a collection of stories that follow the 7 deadly sins, all Rolivia of course._


End file.
